Happy Together: a family meeting
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: My first english fic My version of Severus' and Sirius' special fights, wll discussed during a family meeting! many slash


Happy Together: a family meeting  
****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
*****  
Disclaimer: The character and the basis of this story are own by JKR. She has all rights about them.  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fic in English. Normally I write in German^_^, but I hope I have done a good job. Please try to ignore my mistakes. I translated and rewrote this fic for my friend Jesus, who wanted to read some HP stuff I wrote. ~hugyouluv~  
****  
Harry entered the living room and looked at the people, who were sitting in it, while he balanced a tray with teacups on his left hand. On the double couch sat his lifemate Draco Malfoy with the little, two years old Lily on his lap. He stroked with his fingers over her red brown hair, while the baby girl was sleeping against his chest.  
  
Draco had still his doubts about the Weasley's, but he loved Lily very much. The little girl was Hermione's and Ron's daughter. Draco loved children and would love to have a whole Quidditchteam of little Potter- Malfoy-crossings, who would romp through his legs. But he knew that he and Harry were too young and unsure for this step. Magical-male-pregnancy was not new for the wizarding folk, but it was hard for both wizards, who wanted it. Draco was talking happily with Hermione.  
  
Ron was sitting to Hermione's feet; his head leant against her knees. Sometimes his looks wandered to Draco. He still had some doubts about Draco, like he about him, but in this point he was overpowered by his women.  
  
Harry placed the tray on the round table. His and Draco's eyes met and they smiled to each other.  
  
"Severus, how many lump sugar do you want in your tea?" Harry asked und turned his look to the potion master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.  
  
"Two please." He answered short.  
  
It had taken some time, till Harry, Ron and Hermione got used to see the potion master private. But from the three friends only Harry was allowed to call Severus by his first name, and Harry was positive that it had a lot to do with Draco. Severus was always kind to his godson. Nevertheless, Severus was sat on the arm chair, like he was tied on a broom. The looks of the black-haired man wandered again and again suspicious to his side.  
  
On the other armchair beside Severus sat Harry's godfather Srirus Black. His eyes also wandered to Severus beside him. Harry giggled. The relationship between these two men was the strangest thing he'd ever saw. It was, like they would still hate each other and would only tolerate their presence to special occasions. Sirius sipped at his at his bottle of beer.  
  
"And you Remus?" Harry asked and turned to Remus Lupin, who sat on the third armchair in the living room. "One lump sugar and a bit milk, like always?"  
  
Remus nodded and made a big smile. After the war and all the efforts, the former DADA-teacher was looking very good. More relaxed and recovered. A very important factor of Remus' well being entered the living room.  
  
"Ah Harry. the tea is ready. Would you pour a cup for me, please? Without sugar only a little bit milk?!"  
  
"Of course Lucius." Lucius Malfoy gave everyone a proud Malfoy-smile and walk over to Remus. He saucy sat down on Remus' lap and gave the werewolf a kiss on his cheek. Everyone was the opinion that this pairing was the strangest ever. But their relationship worked well and they loved each other very much and liked to show it. Remus put a hand possessive on Lucius' hip.  
  
"Why can't you let this game father. only for one time?" Draco sighed at the sight of his father and 'stepfather', like he began to call Remus. He was very happy for both of them, but like all children in the world, Draco got nervous at the thought of his parents and sex. Like his father he was part veela and the sexual tension in his father was very easy to feel for him. And it always got him horny. Lucius was older and had more control about it.  
  
"Why should I? You can't let your pretty fingers away from Harry as well. You two always pet and fumble on each other. I can bet that when Harry sits beside you, you will begin to touch and stroke his thigh. You always do it. I can feel your tension when you kiss him, even if you are in your bedroom and I'm outside this house. Did 'I' ever complain about it? No! We all have the right to do what you do with Harry." said Lucius raised and kissed Remus again on the cheek. Draco sighed dramatically but couldn't stay serious, he began to giggle.  
  
"Please don't try to discuss this." A very annoyed Severus said. "Every time you two began to discuss something the result of it is nothing. For that you two are to similar."  
  
"Like father like son." Draco said and laid a hand challenging on Harry's thigh, who was now sitting beside him. Father and son looked at each other knowingly and began to smile.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head; a little sigh came from his lips. Lucius arced a eyebrow and looked at his old school friend with a calculating gaze, but Severus retuned the gaze calm, while he drank from his tea.  
  
"Tell us what you have in mind, Sev!" Lucius said and leant against Remus. "I can nearly hear how your brain is working." Severus gazed evil at Lucius and Draco began to giggle, but he also got one of the potion masters famous evil looks, but while Lucius only smiled his sons giggle died down.  
  
"You can all be relieved." Severus declared and turned to the other in the living room. "When Luc was in school it was even worse. He couldn't leave his hands from anything that lived and attracted him. And four times in the year the Slytherin dungeons were full of couples and horny students when Luc got in veela heats. Draco was also bad, but Luc is more veela then him. These scenes here with Lupin." he pointed to Lucius and Remus. "Are harmless compared to the things I remember from school."  
  
"You must know it, Sev!" Lucius said mocking and Severus chocked at his tea. "Do you remember the old day, Sev? The warm spring nights in the Slytherin dormitories, you and me." Severus cleared his throat, while he put his tea cup back on the table. Draco began to giggle again, but he wasn't the only one. Remus tried to control his laugh and hided his face in Lucius' chest, who had a big smirk on his lips. Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing behind their hands. The only one who was in a bad mood was Sirius.  
  
Sirius frowned. He narrowed his eyes and the blue of his iris flashed evil at everyone, especially Lucius and Remus. At last he turned his icy gaze to Severus.  
  
"Yes. that would be really typical for Slytherins." Sirius complained, his eyes were fixed on Severus.  
  
"What do you want to tell us with that, Black.?" Severus hissed back.  
  
"That Slytherins like you always fool around without thinking and that you can't leave your filthy fingers from others. The rumors of your wild night even reached us in Gryffindor-tower and they were very clear about your actions."  
  
"WHAT?? And you are the one, who has the right to complain about rumors Mr.- I-shag-everything-that-can't-get-away-fast-enough??" Who was the one the students called the Gryffindor-slut.? It sure wasn't me!"  
  
"Oh. you and your fellow Slytherins only envy me, because you couldn't get laid past the walls of Slytherin-dungeons."  
  
"You're talking shit! We never envy you, why should we? Have you ever noticed how much you are fixed on yourself, Black? You weren't only a slut. No, you were a bitchy slut who thought to be the centre of the entire universe."  
  
"You must be the one complaining about it. You stalked through the school like you owned it, it had made me sick. You were so arrogant and self concentrated that I thought you head would exploded with proud. And the most terrible thing is that you still act like that."  
  
"At least my behavior was based on something. A lack of an IQ can not compensate by Quidditch-cups and the title of 'Heartbreaking-king'."  
  
"You had only envied me, because you couldn't balance yourself for lousy 10 seconds on your fucking broom."  
  
"Oh, how could I forget Hogwarts' most important subject: Quidditch! I, for myself, can better remember the fact that a certain someone nearly failed the sixth class in Potions and Astronomy, because he could only think bout fucking."  
  
"Corsus and Lackey always favored the Slytherins that was common knowledge."  
  
"And here comes the famous Gryffindor-morals, but it seems that you have completely forgotten that Minerva, Albus and nearly every other teacher had favored the Gryffindors. Any of your stupid pranks were excused and they shoved the Points and the House-cup proverbial up your asses. Your morals stink that I could puke. It is only useful for you."  
  
"How can you dare."  
  
Both wizards raised and stood face to face, their hands were clenched to fists and they hissed at each other dangerously. Harry wanted to go over to stop the fight, but a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up into Remus' amber eyes, who was like an uncle for him. Remus shook his head and smiled.  
  
Remus and Lucius had walk over to the other. They stood behind the double couch and looked at the drama that was played in front of them. Little Lily woke up at the loud voices, she looked confused around. With tears in her eyes, she began to sniffle, but Draco's soft voice and strokes could calm the child down. Draco passed Lily over to her mother and began to rise from the couch, to interfere in this stupid fight between his uncle and his lover's godfather. But he also felt a calming hand being placed on his shoulder, the ice blue eyes of his father fixed his, then Lucius shook his head.  
  
"You potion git. if you only had more backbone than you wouldn't always hide behind your cauldrons and socialize a little bit more, the people wouldn't think of you as a slimy dusty vampire." Sirius screamed.  
  
"You brainless secondhand-rocker. and you would do a lot better, if you were able to think before act. Only one time!! But no, a real Gryffindor strike first and think later. That is the easiest way for people without brain." Severus hissed and poked his index finger at Sirius' chest.  
  
"You cowardly, insidious Slytherin-bastard!"  
  
"You stupid pig-headed Gryffindork!"  
  
"Who are you calling pig-headed. you slimy greasy help out of a tyrant!"  
  
"Slimy?? Say that again, you scabby flea-bitten tyke!"  
  
"Okay, enough. We will settle this like men. Take your wand out Snape and we go outside." Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed to the door. Severus, with his wand in his hand, rushed out with Sirius on his heels.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to follow them, checking out that they stay alive and don't kill each other??" said Ron und looked at Harry and Draco.  
  
"Yes, they weren't that angry at each other for a long time." Hermione's voice was worried; she swayed her little daughter, who was sleeping peaceful. Her look was also fixed at both of them.  
  
"Maybe it is better to look after them. I have nothing against your godfather Harry-darling, but when uncle Sev is really angry, Sirius would be lucky if he is still in one piece after the fight." Draco stroked over Harry's thigh.  
  
"You're right. This was supposed to be a family-meeting after all and not a small war."  
  
"Wait a moment!!" All eyes looked at Lucius. "You shouldn't go after them now."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked and spoke what Draco, Ron and Hermione had in mind.  
  
"Luc is right. To follow them now, wouldn't be very smart." Remus stepped beside Lucius and placed an arm around him. Lucius leant against his lover.  
  
"Would you please explain that to me father." Draco asked confused. "We had seen countless duels, it can't be so terrible what they are doing with each other that." Draco's voice died down. Lucius and Remus began to smirk.  
  
"That is my clever son." Lucius smiled proudly and stroked over the white- blond hair of his son.  
  
"I can't believe it." Draco whispered. His eyes had a shocked expression. "I thought you had joked with me."  
  
"Can somebody tell us what is happen? I would love to know it." Ron asked confused. Lucius looked at Remus and nodded. Remus giggled.  
  
"This is one of their 'special fights' . very special." Remus said and everyone, except Lucius and Draco, didn't understand. "They fight since they went to school and after story with the Shrieking Shack accident their special fights began. I can't tell why. The fights between them are normally nothing special, but when the subject comes to sex, then." Remus broke up his speech and began to giggle again.  
  
"In any case, when the subject comes to sex." Lucius continued. "Well, they heard a lot of rumours back in the school about each other and they. well, they were jealous."  
  
"Jealous????" Harry asked.  
  
"They. Sirius and Sev. they were attracted to each other and because of this they are jealous." Remus said und tried to find more words for his explanations. "When they fight about that. about sex, then." he broke up again.  
  
"By all of Salazar Slytherins snakes, tell them!!" Draco shouted. "I can't see the problem?!" He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What they want to tell us is that they have hots for each other since their school days. But because they 'must' hate each other, there couldn't be an Happy End. That would be too easy. for such gits like them. But the biggest problem is that they are jealous idiots and get in fights every time them the subject comes to sex that doesn't include them, like this comment from father about uncle Sev and him having sex in their school days. And when they fight his way it end always the same way: THEY HAVE SEX!!!" during Draco's explanation Lucius and Remus had began to laugh again. Harry, Ron und Hermione looked at Draco with open mouths.  
  
Harry turned to Remus.  
  
"You are telling me that while we were talking my godfather has sex with Severus Snape???"  
  
"Exactly!" Remus confirmed still laughing.  
  
"There are strange things in this world, but this is more than strange." Ron shook his over the thought of these two men together. Hermione was quiet.  
  
"Do you know what I would love to know?!" Draco said smirking. All of them looked at him. "I would love to know who is the bottom in this couple."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Draco. I can't believe it." Harry hit his lovers arm playfully. Lucius and Remus were laughing again.  
  
*****  
  
//in front of the door from the guestroom some voices were audible//  
  
"Ohh my God. Sirius. yes. please more. PLEASE.."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sev, you're so perfect. OH YES.."  
  
*****  
+THE END+  
2.A/N: I hope you like it. It would be great if you could give me some feedback^^. 


End file.
